Endurance Battles
Endurance Creatures At this time there are three creatures available for Dust Warriors who want to fight an endurance battle: Vi.png|Vi|link=Vi Viyu.png|Viyu|link=Viyu Viyusa.png|Viyusa|link=Viyusa Basic Endurance Battle Mechanics There is no set word count for Endurance Monsters. Instead, there's a timer, and the goal is to keep writing for the entire time. Each of the Vi-type monsters has a base health of 30 HP, with one additional point awarded for each point of Defense. 0 Def=30 HP, 10 Def=40 HP, etc. Health goes down at a rate of approximately 1 HP every 2 seconds. Due to refresh rates and lag, the health bar updates at intervals, often taking a few seconds to start dropping after Dust Warriors stop typing or dropping one more time after they start typing again before it starts to rise. A ballpark estimate based on one Dust Warrior's experiment at attempting to maintain the HP in the dark green range below the bonus level without going higher or lower is that 2-3 characters per second keeps you even. So odds are if you're typing words, you're going to be increasing your health by at least a little. The game seems not to always count spaces as characters (at least based on nonsense typing; 2+ character nonsense words worked better than one character-one space alternation.) Bonuses Bonus multipliers are literally multipliers for the drops. If the creature would usually drop 2 of an item, a 2x multiplier causes it to instead drop 4, a 3x multiplier causes it to instead drop 6, and a 4x multiplier causes it to drop 8. The bonus multiplier seems to be based purely on what percentage of the time you spend in the bonus zone. * 2x multiplier is received by spending about 1/3 of the battle in that range * 3x at 2/3 of the battle * 4x at 90% of the battle in the bonus zone The bonus zone is the light green section of the health bar, starting at approximately 75% of total health including bonus HP from DEF. This means boosting your Defense gives you a larger buffer if you're a slower typist, need time to think, or have any lag on your connection. Due to multipliers, for Dust Warriors who are consistent enough to keep an endurance creature in the bonus zone without typing so fast that this becomes a waste of words, endurance creatures can be some of the better sources of dropped items. Tactics Attack and Luck don't matter in these battles, so if you want a less intimidating fight, change up your gear to put as many points in Defense as you can. (Note: Times are approximate because it's hard to measure while typing.) * At 0 DEF, it has 30 health. You need to maintain approx. 23 HP to stay in the bonus area. That means you have a maximum of 14 seconds of no typing, starting from full HP. * At 10 DEF, it has 40 health, you need to maintain 30, you have 20 seconds leeway. * At 25 DEF, it has 55 health, you need to maintain 42, you have 26 seconds leeway. * At 50 DEF, it has 80 health, you need to maintain 60, you have 40 seconds leeway. Make sure your internet connection is solid! At least one Dust Warrior has had a close call or lost battle by needing to refresh the Write page mid-battle. Acknowledgment This page, in its initial form, was adapted from this thead, especially the opening post by Squirenonny.